1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end cap for trunking of the type used, for example, to support, house and protect various devices, and in particular various electrical devices, and to support, house and protect electrical conductors or cables connected to those devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates more particularly to an end cap having a closure part for closing the interior space of the trunking and a fixing part for fixing it to the back of the base section of the trunking, the closure and fixing parts being connected together by a connecting part.
An end cap of the above kind is designed to protect the end of the trunking against impact and, most importantly, to protect persons from the electrical cables or conductors inside the trunking.
The two functions are combined when it is required to prevent the insertion of foreign bodies such as wires, pins or screwdrivers into the trunking.
An end cap of the above kind also has an esthetic function, in particular by providing a harmonious transition between the outside surface of the trunking and that of the support to which the trunking is fixed.
Conventional end caps are in two parts, namely a support and a cover.
This achieves a good esthetic effect thanks in particular to the cover of the end cap covering the cut end of the closure cover section of the trunking.
However, fitting these end caps to the end of trunking is relatively complex and becomes difficult if the end of the trunking to be closed is in a corner of a wall.
Also, making an end cap in two separate parts is relatively costly.
A one-piece end cap, i.e. a support and a cover molded in one piece, is also known in the art. To be able to fix an end cap of this kind correctly to the back of a trunking base section, it must be positioned before fitting the closure cover section of the trunking. Because the end cap must generally cover a cut end of the closure cover section, it is not always easy to fit it after fixing the one-piece end cap to the back of the base section of the trunking. It can even be impossible if the trunking portion in question is relatively short.
One essential object of the invention is therefore to provide an end cap which is still economical to manufacture but which can be mounted on the trunking particularly simply and quickly.
To achieve the above object, the invention proposes an end cap for closing one end of trunking, the end cap having a closure part for closing an interior space of the trunking and a fixing part for fixing it to a back of a base section of the trunking, the closure and fixing parts being connected together by a connecting part, wherein the connecting part constitutes an elastic coupling which allows the closure part to move relative to the fixing part.
The end cap can therefore be made in one piece and is quick to fit, whilst providing improved mechanical strength, especially in the event of an impact. This is advantageous.
It is simple to fit to the base section of the trunking, either by inserting the end cap in a direction perpendicular to the mounting wall, which enables it to be fitted in places where access is difficult, or by threading it over the end of the base section of the trunking in the conventional way.
Thanks to the end cap according to the invention, it is easy to fit the closure cover section of the trunking after the end cap has been fitted to the base section of the trunking.
In this case, it simply suffices to move the closure part slightly away from the fixing part fixed to the base section of the trunking, in order to fit the closure cover section of the trunking, after which the closure part of the end cap returns elastically to cover the cut end of the closure cover section to provide a secure closure and to improve the esthetics of the closed trunking assembly.
Other non-limiting and advantageous features of the end cap according to the invention are as follows:
the elastic coupling allows slight movement of the closure part relative to the fixing part in translation in a longitudinal direction of the trunking;
the elastic coupling forms a hinge allowing slight angular movement of the closure part relative to the fixing part;
the fixing part, the closure part and the elastic coupling are molded in one piece from plastics material;
the closure part includes a closure wall for closing the interior space of the trunking and a cover portion for covering a cut end of the closure cover section of the trunking and the closure wall and the cover portion are molded in one piece;
the elastic coupling includes at least one corrugated tongue which has one end connected to the fixing part and the other end connected to the closure part;
the corrugated tongue has corrugations on opposite sides of a longitudinal vertical plane;
the corrugated tongue has corrugations on opposite sides of a longitudinal horizontal plane;
the elastic coupling is a flexible tongue which extends generally obliquely between the fixing lug and the closure part;
the elastic coupling is a flexible tongue which extends in a horizontal plane along a longitudinal axis of the trunking from a base of the closure part to a base of the fixing part;
the elastic coupling is a flexible tongue which extends in a horizontal plane along a longitudinal axis of the trunking in a heightwise direction relative to the base section of the trunking;
the elastic coupling is obtained by molding a flexible plastics material, the closure and fixing parts are obtained by molding a rigid plastics material and their combination forms a one-piece component.
The following description, which is given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which are provided by way of non-limiting example, explains in what the invention consists and how it can be put into effect.